Kinderstreiche
by Satia Entreri
Summary: Eine Gelegenheit, Snape zu ärgern läßt man doch nicht aus, oder? Dieser Streich jedoch hat fatale Folgen für den Zaubertrankmeister. KEIN Slash! ABGESCHLOSSEN


_Wie das so ist... mir gehört nichts, JKR gehört alles – vor allem Dank für die Inspiration und das Erschaffen unseres verehrten Herrn Professor..._

**Kinderstreiche**

"Das war ja aber auch eine regelrechte Einladung! Wenn man nur mal ein bißchen hingesehen hat, dann war es ja gar nicht zu übersehen."

Der unterdrückt aufgeregte Viertklässler blickte verstohlen zu Professor Severus Snape hinüber, der aus einer großen Tontasse bereits die dritte Tasse Tee trank und dabei konzentriert weiter an seinen Unterlagen arbeitete, während die Klasse mit dem Vorbereiten der Zutaten für einen neuen Trank beschäftigt war.

Ein anderer beugte sich zu ihm.

"Ich wäre trotzdem nie von alleine darauf gekommen, daß er deshalb fehlt, weil er sich die Birne zuhaut und deshalb am nächsten Tag immer soviel Tee trinkt, weil da was gegen den Kater drin ist", er schielte ebenfalls zu seinem Lehrer hinüber und mußte sich sehr zusammenreißen, um nicht loszuprusten, als Snape die Tasse wieder an den Mund hob und daraus trank.

"Heute nützt es nichts, heute nützt es nichts", erwiderte der erste Schüler leise in einem albernen Singsang.

"Wo hattest du das Rezept eigentlich her?", fragte der zweite.

"Kein Rezept - glaubst du, ich könnte sowas selber machen? Nein, das hab ich bei meinen Eltern mitgehen lassen, die benutzen das immer, damit meine Schwester keinen Unfug mit ihren Tränken macht. Ich hab ja schon gesagt, es hebt jede Magie in einem Trank auf. Also wenn er was Magisches gegen seinen Suff benutzt, muß er diesmal leider, leider trotzdem mit der dicken Birne leben."

Der kurze Blick in die Richtung der beiden Schüler ließ sie auf der Stelle verstummen.

Eine Weile arbeiteten sie still weiter vor sich hin, bis der zweite den ersten wieder ansprach.

"Echt irre, daß du dich vorhin getraut hast, das in die Kanne zu tun, als er nebenan war."

Der erste erwiderte nichts mehr, aber sein breites Grinsen war mehr als stolz.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Die Schüler waren gegangen - schon vor Stunden. Severus saß noch immer im Klassenzimmer und geriet langsam in Panik.

Der vorherige Tag war extrem gewesen. Was er beim dunklen Lord erlebt, gesehen und ertragen hatte war in der Tat sehr extrem gewesen - aber die Informationen die er zurückgebracht hatte waren mehr als wertvoll gewesen.

Seine Sorge vor einem eventuellen Flashback im ungünstigsten Moment war diesmal besonders groß. Früher hatte es ihn ab und zu überfallen. Einmal mitten im Unterricht. Er hatte Schweißausbrüche bekommen und in flackernden Bildern war die vorherige Nacht so überdeutlich vor sein inneres Auge zurückgekehrt, daß er glaubte, wieder dort zu sein. Er hatte sich damals in eine Art katatonischen Zustand gerettet, obwohl er zugeben mußte, daß es nicht wirklich seine eigene Wahl gewesen war. Es war nur besser gewesen, als schreiend aus dem Raum zu rennen oder sich vor der ganzen Klasse zu übergeben.

Es gab ein Mittel dagegen, das die Erinnerung so lange abschwächte, bis die größte Gefahr gebannt war. Er hatte heute, wie stets, den Tee aufgebrüht, den Albus ihm zu diesem Zweck gegeben hatte.

Doch heute wirkte er nicht so, wie er sollte.

Severus merkte es deutlich an dem Ziehen hinter seinen Schläfen, das mitteilte, daß etwas absolut nicht in Ordnung war.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Es war später Abend, als Ron ihn fand...

Ron Weasley, Schüler der Abschlußklasse, hatte bei den Knirpsen unter den Gryffindors eine Fiole mit irgendeiner undefinierbaren Flüssigkeit gefunden, und da die zwei Viertklässler ähnlich viel Potential für Unfug aufwiesen wie seine Brüder Fred und George, hatte er sie so lange in die Mangel genommen, bis sie ihm verraten hatten, wofür es war und was sie damit getan hatten.

Ron seufzte noch den halben Weg hinunter in die Labors. Er konnte Snape immer noch nicht leiden, aber man hatte sich im Laufe der letzten Jahre arrangiert und gelernt, sich zu respektieren. Rons Leistungen waren mit diesem Arrangement um ein so erstaunliches Maß gestiegen, daß sogar Snape dem jungen Mann ein gewisses Talent zugestehen mußte.

Ron hatte das Labor erreicht und klopfte. Es kam keine Antwort. Er wollte gerade wieder gehen, als er von drinnen einen Schrei hörte. Erschrocken riß er die Türe auf, seinen Zauberstab fest in der Hand und mit einem Monster, einem Todesser oder ähnlichem rechnend. Aber im ersten Moment sah der Raum vor ihm leer aus...

Ron sah sich hektisch um. Von irgendwo mußte der Schrei gekommen sein - und als sein eigener Atem nicht mehr ganz so laut ging, hörte er seinen...

Er kauerte in einer Ecke hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Eine schwarze Kugel, ein völlig in sich zusammengesackter Mann, der sich schützend die Arme über den Kopf hielt, als erwarte er, jeden Moment geschlagen zu werden.

Er bebte...

Sein Atem ging stoßweise und panisch...

Er wagte es nicht, hochzusehen und unterdrückte einen erneuten Schrei angesichts der Schritte die sich ihm schnell näherten.

Ron flog zu ihm, kniete vor ihm nieder und umfaßte ihn an den Schultern, was einen geqälten Schrei von Snape hervorrief, der dem nicht unähnlich war, den Ron von draußen gehört hatte.

"Professor!!!" er schüttelte ihn vorsichtig.

"Professor Snape!!!"

Snape sah ihn an, die Augen unendlich weit aufgerissen und das blanke Entsetzen darin.

Ron war völlig verstört. Er hatte Snape wütend gesehen, zynisch, hämisch, sarkastisch, aufbrausend, tobend - aber noch nie hatte er Angst bei ihm gesehen. Und er konnte sich nicht erinnern bei überhaupt irgendjemandem schon einmal so viel Angst gesehen zu haben.

"Nicht mehr..." kratzte Snapes Stimme. Und Ron hatte das Gefühl, daß er gar nicht ihn meinte, sondern irgend eine Gestalt, die nur er sehen konnte.

"Ich... kann... nicht mehr..."

Rons Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Bei Merlin, was war bloß mit ihm geschehen? Er überlegte krampfhaft, was er tun sollte.

Seine Berührung hatte ihn noch mehr erschreckt, aber irgendetwas in ihm sagte ihm, daß Berührung jetzt nicht verkehrt war.

Eine Erinnerung an das, was seine Mutter mit ihm stets getan hatte, wenn er als kleiner Junge seine schlimmsten Erlebnisse gehabt hatte, stieg in ihm auf und er hockte sich neben den zusammengekauerten Professor, der nach wie vor von einem Beben nach dem anderen geschüttelt wurde auf den Boden und zog ihn in seine Arme.

Ron war dem Professor inzwischen beinahe über den Kopf gewachsen. Jetzt kam Snape ihm einen ganzen Kopf kleiner vor...

Erst sträubte Severus sich, aber für echte Gegenwehr reichte seine Kraft nicht aus und so gab er nach und ließ sich von Ron umfassen.

Und tatsächlich, schien die feste und und gleichzeitig beschützende Umarmung ganz langsam Wirkung zu zeigen. Die verkrampfte Haltung wurde etwas lockerer und irgendwann wurde sogar das Zittern weniger.

Ron saß gegen die Wand gelehnt und hielt seinen Zaubertranklehrer in einer festen Umarmung an sich gedrückt, begann irgendwann, ihn leicht zu wiegen und strich ihm immer wieder, wie einem kleinen Kind, beruhigend über die Schulter.

Irgendwie hatte sich in diesen Momenten die Welt für Ron Weasley verändert.

Snape war ein Mensch, der Angst haben konnte - offenbar sogar mehr Angst, als er, Ron, sie jeh gefühlt hatte. Wie war er nur auf die dumme Idee gekommen, daß es anders sein könnte?

Erleichtert stellt er nach einer Ewigkeit fest, daß Snapes Atem etwas ruhiger wurde und eine gewisse Freude erfüllte ihn, als er fühlte, wie der Professor sich an ihm festhielt.

Stärke geben? Ein neues Gefühl für den jungen Weasley. Aber ein gutes.

Und so saßen sie da, auf dem Boden hinter dem Pult des Zaubertranklabors, Snape gehalten von Ron und um sie herum schien die Zeit stehenzubleiben.

Aber irgendwann lief sie doch weiter und Ron konnte fühlen, wie Snape sich ein wenig steif machte und sich anschickte, sich aus den Armen des Schülers herauszuwinden. Aber Ron ließ ihn, die Erinnerung an die Methoden seiner Eltern anwendend, nicht aus seiner Umarmung heraus.

"Sie können... mich jetzt... loslassen", flüsterte Snape. Und Ron glaubte Scham aus seinem Flüstern heraushören zu können. Das zweite Gefühl, das er seinem Lehrer bisher abgesprochen hatte.

"Ich weiß - ich muß aber nicht, Professor."

Anstatt ihn loszulassen, zog er den Mann noch ein wenig fester an sich heran.

Und seltsamerweise ließ Snape es geschehen...

"Was ist geschehen, Professor?" Ron stellte die Frage, obwohl er vermutete, daß Snape darauf selbst gar keine Antwort wußte - so etwas geschah einem schließlich nicht jeden Tag... oder...?

"Der Tee hat nicht... gewirkt... Albus' Tee..."

Snapes Stimme war kaum zu hören.

Rons Blut begann zu brausen. Die beiden Viertklässler waren für das hier verantwortlich!!! Bei Merlin! Er würde sie dermaßen dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen!!! Gegen Kopfschmerzen - pah!

"Wogegen ist der Tee, Professor?", fragte Ron vorsichtig.

"Gegen Flashbacks. Wenn ich 'weg' war, kommt die... Erinnerung... manchmal wieder..." Snape versteifte sich kurz wieder und Ron befürchtete schon, daß es wieder schlimmer würde, aber dann ließ der Professor wieder locker.

"Sie kommt... oft wieder... und wenn es nur die... Erinnerung... ist", das Sprechen fiel ihm sichtlich schwer und seine Finger drückten sich dabei hart in Rons Arme hinein. "kann ich es... nicht abwehren..."

Ron begriff langsam, was geschehen war und ihm wurde ein wenig übel. Es schien also zumindest so regelmäßig geschehen zu sein, daß der Schulleiter dem Professor etwas dagegen gegeben hatte.

Erneut stieg Wut über die Kids in ihm auf.

"Gestern war es... nicht gut... gestern war es...", sein Atem rasselte, seine Stimme zitterte, er hörte auf zu sprechen und Ron zog ihn noch einmal feste an sich heran.

"Schhhh... es ist vorbei. Gestern ist vorbei."

Als Ron noch eine weitere Ewigkeit gewartet hatte, bis sein Professor sich wieder beruhigt hatte, fragte er ihn, ob er aufstehen könne und als dieser das bejahte, erhob Ron sich und half Snape auf.

Der Zaubertrankmeister sah Ron mit einem Blick an, der eine Mischung aus Vestörtheit, Scham und Verzweiflung war und Ron war klar, warum.

"Niemand erfährt davon - auch nicht Hermine oder Harry - das schwöre ich Ihnen, Professor."

Eine Spur von Erleichterung zog in sein Gesicht ein, aber die Scham blieb und auch die Panik war noch nicht ganz daraus gewichen. Nie zuvor hatte Ron einen Menschen so verletzlich gesehen. Aber vielleicht war das auch nur ein Eindruck der entstand, weil es der - wie ihm jetzt erst klar wurde - stärkste Mensch war, den er kannte.

Auch als sie standen, hielt Ron ihn noch immer gestützt und langsam machten sie sich auf, in Snapes private Räume, die Ron zum ersten Mal betrat und die unerwartet warm und heimelig waren. Es schien dem jungen Gryffindor, als sei dies ein weiterer Blick hinter die Fassade des ehemaligen Todessers und heutigen Ordenskrieger.

"Vielleicht haben Sie den Tee nicht stark genug aufgebrüht? Ich sollte Ihnen einen neuen machen, Professor."

Snape schaute zwar irritiert, ließ die Möglichkeit, daß er sich mit der Dosierung vertan hatte aber unerwarteterweise gelten, was Ron ausschließlich auf Snapes Zustand zurückführte. Aber er war heilfroh, daß er Snape nicht sagen mußte, warum sein Tee nicht gewirkt hatte. Der Zorn über die beiden Schüler stieg erneut in ihm auf, während er Snape ruhig nach dem Tee fragte.

Snape ließ sich von ihm zu einem Regal führen, in dem diverse Töpfchen mit Kräutern und Tinkturen standen und zeigte auf einen Becher mit Teeblättern, gab stockend einige kurze Hinweise zur Zubereitung und setzte sich dann an den kleinen Tisch in der erstaunlich gut eingerichteten Küche, während Ron einen neuen Tee zubereitete.

Wie ein Süchtiger nach seiner Droge griff Snape kurz danach zu dem Becher mit dem frisch gebrühten Tee. Ron goß schnell einen kalten Schluck Wasser hinzu, damit Snape sich nicht verbrennen konnte.

Der Tee tat seine Wirkung, aber er konnte nicht mehr rückgängig machen, was bereits geschehen war.

Doch nach und nach fand der Zaubertrankmeister zu sich selbst zurück und begann zu erzählen.

Ron setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch, nachdem er sich selbst, auf Bitten von Snape, einen normalen Kräutertee gemacht hatte und hörte zu. Er erfuhr von den Flashbacks und von der Tortur die sie dargestellt hatten, als es den Tee noch nicht gab. Snape verriet ihm sogar, daß der von diesem Tag nicht der schlimmste war den er erlebt hatte. Es sprudelte nur so aus Snape heraus, als sei ein Damm gebrochen.

Ron hörte lange Zeit nur zu, hörte von Folterungen und Morden die Snape mit angesehen hatte, hörte von Dingen, die Snape unter dem Deckmantel des Todesser-Daseins selbst hatte tun müssen, hörte von den Flüchen, den Vergewaltigungen, den Schändungen, den Brandschatzungen und der grenzenlosen, perversen Lust die Voldemort und seine Anhänger an all dem hatten - und er hörte aus Snapes Erzählungen heraus, daß es den Zaubertrankmeister zerbrach, dabei sein zu müssen.

Ron hatte vieles davon geahnt - zuviel hatten Harry, Hermine und er schon mitbekommen, um nicht auch längst gewisse Details zu wissen, aber es war etwas anderes, diese Dinge nun aus erster Hand zu hören.

Doch als alles Schreckliche erzählt war, begannen sie sich gegenseitig zu erzählen, was sie tun würden, wenn sie nicht in den Zwängen gefangen wären in denen sie steckten.

Die ganze Nacht redeten sie und Ron wurde irgendwann bewußt, daß Snape sich von dem Anfall voll und ganz erholt hatte und trotzdem mit ihm weiter über Gott und die Welt und die vielen grandiosen Möglichkeiten für talentierte Zauberer sprach.

Wie jahrelange Freunde saßen sie da erzählten beide und hörten beide zu. Echte Interessen und echtes Interesse.

Und Ron stellte fest, daß er diesen Mann mochte, daß er es genoß, mit ihm so zusammenzusitzen, daß er sich wünschte, daß es nicht das letzte Mal sein würde. Und als ihm dieser Gedanke in den Sinn kam, wurde er still...

Snape schien zu ahnen, was in dem jungen Zauberer vor ihm vor sich ging und er wagte ein kleines Lächeln.

"Ich würde es ebenfalls begrüßen, wenn wir uns auch außerhalb des Unterrichts ab und zu austauschen würden. Diese Nacht hat vieles für mich klarer gemacht und ich denke, daß es angesichts des falschen Bildes, das ich von Ihnen hatte, nur gerecht ist, daß Sie ein recht unsympathisches Bild von mir hatten.", die neckende Spitze ließ Ron breit grinsen.

"Normalerweise kann ich recht gut einschätzen, was aus Schülern wird, wenn sie einmal hier in Hogwarts sind. Bei Ihnen habe ich mich verschätzt, Mister Weasley. Sie sind ein besonderer Mann geworden und ich darf mich glücklich schätzen, daß es gerade Sie waren, der gestern abend im Labor aufgetaucht ist."

Ron nickte dankend.

"Ich habe in den letzten Monaten durchaus schon gesehen, daß auch ich Sie falsch eingeschätzt habe, aber hätte diese Nacht eher stattgefunden, wäre wohl vieles anders gelaufen."

"Für alles gibt es einen richtigen Zeitpunkt, Mister Weasley. Und der Zeitpunkt für diese Nacht war diese Nacht. Worüber ich sehr froh bin."

Snape streckte sich.

"Und nun sollten wir beide sehen, daß wir noch ein wenig Schlaf bekommen.", er stand auf und Ron tat es ihm gleich.

Noch ein wenig plaudernd geleitete Snape ihn zur Tür und auch im offenen Türrahmen konnten sie sich nicht so schnell aus ihrem Gespräch lösen.

Aber irgendwann war es dann doch so weit und man reichte sich zum Abschluß die Hand, wie Freunde es tun.

Und als sie sich voneinander trennten, wußten sie, daß sie nie wieder Feinde sein würden - daß sie stattdessen an unerwarteter Stelle einen Freund gefunden hatten.


End file.
